


Saltwater

by vecna



Category: Enderal (Video Game)
Genre: Also lesbians, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Medium Burn, Multi, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, OT3, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, also calia is a princess, also jespar has multiple lis, bc gdi we need that bullshit, bc this is MY self-indulgent fanfic, bc we all need some fluffy shit in our lives before forgotten stories destroys us all over again, because why the fuck not lmo, calia needs a sweet romance too so yEET, idk we'll see how impatient i get, if it's too ooc i might change some things, or - Freeform, probably not, they ain't in the same universe as enderal the game so whomst tf gives a shit, this be a little mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecna/pseuds/vecna
Summary: Addelaise wanted nothing more than to be human. It was an unusual wish, the sea witch thought, but one that was profitable in the end.





	1. Chapter 1

It is a well known fact among all merfolk that they should not, under any circumstances, interact with the human world in any way, shape or form directly. Such was the law, and laws and rules were not to be tampered with. 

But, where any law exists, one can also find loopholes if they only wish to look for them hard and long enough. Yes, it is true that they couldn't interact with humans- make their presence known to them- as they'd hunt them down to extinction or sell them as exotic pets to who knows where, never to return home...

But it was never specified that one couldn't simply collect the trinkets and gizmos and other such novelties that fell on the ocean floor during a sinking of one of their ships, or that simply the ocean brought to them after a clumsy child dropped it into the water. And Addelaise was very much interested in finding and exploiting such a convenient loophole in the system of rules her father's grandfather placed in action so long ago.

It is also a well known fact among most of the merfolk that Addelaise, the firstborn of the royal bloodline, was more interested in humans and their intricate, incredible lives they live beyond the shore, than in her duties as a 'future queen'. Though, in all honesty, she knew she'd never really be a queen. Yes, true, at first glance, she'd look perfect for the part. 

She was a bright young woman, who could name every coral reef, animal and ship she saw on the horizon with incredible precision the moment she saw it. She knew the way the ocean currents could cause problems, but also bring certain benefits for the merfolk. She knew how to be a diplomat and how to escape tricky situations with just her silver tongue...well, silver fingers. 

And that was where the problem lied. She had been mute since she was born, and though it never bothered her too much, her father was, in fact, furious at worst and disappointed at best at her. Always unsatisfied with her achievements, always asking for more than what he'd previously asked for. So she sought comfort in things she found on the ocean floor, in sunken ships, knowing full well where they all came from. 

The more she explored, the more she collected, and the more she collected, the more she wanted to see the human world. And she became curious, asking her tutors the kinds of questions not even they could answer. But this never bothered her too much, and her once little collection began to slowly fill up the hideout cave she placed all her findings in. This was her collection, and she loved it dearly.

It wasn't as if her father hadn't tried to stop it on several occasions, even going so far as to block the entrance of the cave she had all her trinkets in, though she found ways to, yet again, disobey him. It wasn't as if her mother really cared, either. For all she cared, Addelaise was nothing but an accident. Unladylike in every sense of the word; too hyper, too stubborn, too much interested in other palace girls than her potential suitors. 

That all came to a sudden and abrupt halt when Wyn, her baby brother, was born. It was a second chance to get the perfect heir, and Addelaise was just about done with both her mother and father. If she could do anything, she would help him grow up knowing he didn't have to follow every impossible thing their parents demanded of him. 

From the moment he was born, he was her everything, and if anything happened to him, she didn't think she'd ever forgive herself. She'd hold onto his small hand tightly whenever they swam together, making sure to let him know that she was there and that he was safe. Teaching him sign language and listening to him recite smaller poems and songs he learned from other kids was one of the few things that brought her genuine joy. 

As years passed, however, she'd feel a rift between them beginning to form and grow. He'd be alone for hours at a time, not doing anything, but avoiding her. She had a hunch father or mother said something to him that made him view her differently. 

As he grew more and more, progressing in his academic life as well, she saw just how much they supported him, in contrast to how little they cared for her, as if to try and paint the picture that she was around as an inconvenience to them. It shocked her to overhear them praising her in order to berate him.  
Who's living in whose shadow, she wondered, as she swam faster and faster, her darker azure tail swiftly moving through the water with ease as she collected the trinkets from a sunken ship when she heard muffled popping noises.

She looked up to see colors above the water, and her curiosity getting the better of her as her head broke through its delicate surface just in time to look at the colorful lights bursting in the air again, a loud popping sound so wonderful and melodic and clear to her came as they appeared, slowly rained down and disappeared into the night. She moved a few copper strands of hair to see better, and couldn't help but grin at the rare sight. 

The ship ahead was celebrating something, that much was evident. Music and dancing could be heard as she crept up closer to the edge of the ship to see and hear what the occasion for the lights was. Her awe and excitement were clear to see as she tapped her fingers quietly on the wooden floorboards. 

A strange, four legged, furry creature ran to the edge of the ship, wagging its curly tail at her. Oh. She chuckled quietly and placed a finger to her lips. It seemed to understand well enough, but decided she needed a slobbery kiss on the cheek anyway. She quickly hid when she heard someone calling out to the creature and footsteps coming closer.

A girl, not much older than herself, with short brown hair and lovely voice, started rubbing and petting it, calling it names and all kinds of diminutives. She felt her cheeks warm up at the sight of her smile, the sound of her laugh, and her dark brown eyes widened when the girl turned to look in her direction, which prompted her to sink back into the water for the time being. 

She quickly sat back up on the side of the ship, however, hidden from view by several large crates. She peeked from behind them to see the girl again. She'd never seen a human this close before. There were a few men wearing metal armor, presumably her guard, and a funnily dressed man that demanded everyone's silence. 

"It is now my great honor," he began, and she listened thoughtfully. "To present to our esteemed princess Calia with a very special birthday gift, from the king and queen themselves." The sailors clapped and whistled, whilst Calia smiled politely at the man. 

"Thank you, my Lord, but, really, you shouldn't have.." The older man smiled, as if saying 'I know'. Another sailor revealed the somewhat extravagant and large statue of the princess, in a heroic stance and full suit of armor. Calia blushed. "This is..a bit much, don't you think?" The man rose an eyebrow at her.

"Not at all. ...Though, I had hoped it would be a wedding present instead." The last two words were emphasized. She shook her head, already seeing where this was going, and she moved closer to where Addelaise was hiding. 

"I know you're still sore about me not accepting the Qyran suitor, but..he wasn't right for me. We didn't share any common interests or beliefs. Believe me, I've tried to get along with him. It just didn't work." She sat on the railing of the ship, looking ahead, not noticing the girl sitting almost next to her, looking at her in complete awe.

"I know that very well, your highness, but it's not just me," she sighed. She'd heard it a thousand times by now. "The whole kingdom wants to see you happily married and settled down." He sounds genuine enough, at least, Addelaise thought to herself.

"I know, but.. I just haven't found the right person yet." She could hear the distant thunder roaring. Was it coming closer? "When I do, I'll know it right away." The princess' voice turned soft before she glanced up, her eyes widening. The once starry sky turned pitch black, lightning danced in the sky as the sails grew larger due to the sudden, unexpected gust of wind, chilling Addelaise to the touch. The sea was an unpredictable force, and now..

"Hurricane incoming!" A sailor from above yelled suddenly, panic filling his voice. "Stead fast! Secure the rigging!" Footsteps and yelling filled the air as everyone did their part, trying to remain as calm as possible. The weather changed drastically in what seemed like a moment. Rain began to pour onto the hull of the ship, waves became bigger and bigger, rocking it from side to side as if it were a mere toy. Addelaise fell into the water, but quickly swam up to see what was happening. 

The captain lost control of the boat, and the waves crashed against the deck, toppling frightened sailors trying their hardest to flee the storm by any means necessary. Calia quickly seized control of the ship's helm, trying to keep it on course long enough for the crew to get onto the lifeboats. Lightning struck the sails unexpectedly, quickly catching fire and started to spread rapidly. From Addelaise's perspective, the ship now looked like a monster, a creature of colossal power that brought paralyzing terror to the girl.

Unable to see the incoming rocks, most of the crew was unable to hold onto anything, falling into the water ungracefully, gasping for breath and trying to hold onto whatever wooden planks they could catch on to before one of the lifeboats came and rescued them. The princess went back on to it, despite the danger, as she saw her dog was still stuck on there, along with an unconscious crew-mate.

She managed to get them both down before the entire ship exploded, the fire finally able to reach the storage where gunpowder and fireworks had been placed. Addelaise faltered for a moment before diving into the water, past all the debris to get to the sinking, bleeding girl. 

Holding onto her torso tightly, she swam back up to the surface as fast as possible. The popping sound of the fireworks sounded much less pleasant to her as she made sure Calia's head was above water at all times. Eventually, she managed to get her to the shore, quickly looking at the bleeding wound on her torso. Her fingers traced across it lightly, her hand emitting a soft glow as they did. 

The girl winced, on the brink of unconsciousness, feeling it close up all on its own. Her hazy eyes looked at Addelaise for a moment, who smiled lightly, placing a finger to her lips before slipping into the water once again. 

She heard loud footsteps behind her as a guard with white hair picked her up, telling the one next to him to get a healer, quickly. She lost consciousness soon after, already being looked after by the castle healer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's easy to get lost in your crush and not spot the one person who could ruin it for you.

The way she felt her heart throbbing in her chest even after several days had passed after the event made her indescribably happy for a myriad of reasons. 

One- she had just saved a human from drowning, which made her feel proud of her choices, even though she knew for a fact that she'd never see the girl again, she knew she'd do it all over again if she was put in a similar situation. And two- she had come in contact with a human; a lifelong dream for the young princess.

Everyone in the palace could see that there was something was certainly different in the girl's behavior. Some were more pleased with the change, some less. No one could deny the fact that the cheerful princess didn't bother much for the looks others gave her.

"Perhaps it is a suitor?" A younger mermaid asked the older woman she worked with. "You've seen the way people look when they fall, have you not?" To which the woman chuckled and continued to do her duties, leaving the girl puzzled.

There were rumors floating about of the recent shipwreck. No dead, but the ship was incredibly close to the palace walls. Addelaise made sure to keep quiet of her involvement, of course. Father would be furious if he'd found out about her even being near humans, let alone saving one.

She smiled as she candidly inspected the ruins, looking for the statue of the girl she saw on the ship. Despite the girl's earnest comments, she quite liked it, and was planning to somehow put it in the cave of her precious belongings. 

There you are, she smiled as she swam towards it, playfully inspecting it, marveling in the accuracy of the girl's face and features. Even the eyes looked the same. Her fingers traced over the marble delicately as she held her breath, afraid it would break under her touch. 

Her heart was beginning to pester her once again. She knew her cheeks had turned red by this point, but she couldn't help it.

She chuckled quietly as she put an arm on the statue's shoulder, beginning to sign cheerfully. 'Why, Calia,' her hand ran across the marble shoulder, 'run away with you?' she giggled as she retreated it to her chest. 

'This is all so..' she looked comically serious and very much lovestruck as she signed the next few words. '..so sudden.' Another giggle as she twirled in place, very much enjoying the moment she was in before turning to look around for more treasures...

Only to be met with father's angry eyes. A gasp escaped her before she could realize it, already putting herself in front of the statue unknowingly. What was he doing here? Had he been following her? 

"I know where you've been. What you've done. The scouts have told me everything." His voice was cold and malicious, making her swallow a lump in her throat. He had his hands curled in a fist, and she knew it meant he was furious. Still, she had to stand her ground.

"I consider myself a reasonable merman, Addelaise," he began, coming slightly closer, but not too close. "I had taught you certain rules, and I expected you to follow and obey those rules."

'But-' He cut her off. 

"Is it true? That you rescued a human from drowning?" She felt a chill running down her spine as he towered over her.

'I had to-'

"All you really had to do was let the human die. Contact between merfolk and humans is strictly forbidden- have I not taught you that?"

'She would've died-'

"One less problem to worry about, then." Her dark brown eyes widened in shock before glaring at him.

'You don't even know her.'

"Know her? Know her?" He raised his voice, his lips withdrew for a moment. "I don't need to know her. They're all the same to me: Spineless savages who think they're better than us, incapable of any feeling-"

'I love her.' She shook with anger, her cheeks red and her hands clenched and unclenched fists. He stood there, shocked.

"...what?" Even this quiet, his voice carried a coldness to it. "Have you lost your senses completely?" She looked away, staying quiet, still shaking slightly from all the anger she felt. "Not only have you fallen for a human, but a human woman of all things." The way he said the word 'woman' made her gut turn slightly.

'I don't care.' She stood her ground, glaring at him.

"So help me, Addelaise, I am going to get through to you." He looked around for a moment. "And if this is the only way to do it, so be it." He yanked her bag away from her, looking at it , resolve in his eyes, before his touch disintegrated it into mere sand particles.

She looked at him, horrified, unable to stop him from doing the same to her statue as she was held firmly by his other hand, so much so it hurt terribly as she trashed around, trying to escape his grip. 

As soon as she was free, she fled to her cave, only to see it completely empty. Her lip quivered as she released a shaky breath. He destroyed what was precious to her, just so he could 'teach her a lesson'. Her chest shook with sobs as she sat on the floor, not knowing what to do anymore.

...

Someone was there, with her. She looked up to see a woman, looking down at her from one of the now empty shelves. Her face was covered with a tattered, black hood, and her appearance bore that of a human fortune teller, but the white tail with black circles on it gave away her real identity. 

She could unmistakably feel her eyes on her. "Poor child." She shot up, worried. The woman descended from her obvious hiding place, looking her over for a moment, lifting her chin up gently with her hand. From what she could see, she had an elongated face, her mouth was curled slightly as she inspected the girl. "Poor, sweet child.." her voice was like silk. Addelaise felt herself calming down to it, unsure why that was. She leaned into the touch slightly, letting the woman to smooth her hair lightly, as she continued to talk.

"You seem to be in a very serious problem.." her long fingers moved a few stray, copper locks from her face. "If only there was something I could do to help you.." The girl's eyes pleaded silently, begging for any kind of help. At this point, when she had nothing, she'd take anything. 

"And I will, dearest girl. I will, indeed, be honored to help you." She looked confused for a moment, pulling away slightly, looking her over better, tensing up ever so slightly. 

'Who are you?' Her hands shook slightly as she signed, not sure what kind of answer to expect. The woman smiled, but it looked fake to her.

"I am someone who can make all your dreams come true." She felt like she was being told a lie, that this con would end any moment now, but it continued on in deafening silence.

"Just imagine," she spoke, cupping her cheek. "You and your princess. Together, forever." Addelaise felt her breath catching in her throat as she saw a glint of yellow inside the hood. The sea witch."I have all you need to make your dream a reality, dearest princess." 

Addelaise shook her head, backing away from the other mermaid, knowing what she was proposing was just a scheme after all. 'No. Leave me alone.' Her hands shook more as she signed, her determined look faltered for a moment. The woman smiled.

"Suit yourself." She began to swim away. "It was only ever a suggestion." Addelaise looked at the ocean floor for a moment before sighing. This was insane. But..

She started swimming after the woman. She seemed to be smiling when she finally caught up to her. "I knew you were a clever girl, after all." 

They swam for what seemed to be a while, as the sun set on the horizon long before they reached the witch's cavern. Addelaise saw darker colored coral reefs, and sea creatures lurking in them as they passed by; looking, preying on the startled mermaid, curiosity left un sated by the cold glare of the sea witch, as they retreated back into their shadows. Out of fear, or obedience, or respect, she couldn't tell.

She looked at the cave from its entrance, and it truly was a spectacle of algae, seashells and other trinkets, all neatly organized on shelves, as well as bottles of various sizes with different ingredients in them. She curled her hand into a fist carefully, looking around, before the woman's voice called out to her.

"Well? Are you just going to swim about, doing absolutely nothing, or do you want your happily ever after?" She was startled for a moment before she swam inside. The sea witch didn't take her hood of, but smiled and gestured her to take a seat, which she did.

"The solution to your problem is...quite simple, in fact." She looked up from her hands as the woman said that. "All you really need..is to become human yourself." Addelaise looked at her in disbelief.

'Can you do that?' To which the hooded woman laughed.

"Oh, my dearest princess, it's what I do. I help those who seek me, and I make their dreams come true." She turned to get a few of those bottles from the shelves. "I, in fact, live to help those less fortunate than I, with no one else to turn to." She placed them all around a stone table with a carved out and connected with a cauldron-like piece of metal.

"Now, here's the deal I propose: I will make you a potion that will make you human for a year and a half. You will understand humans and know how to write in their language.  
But, by that time the potion's effects end, you have to make your dear princess fall in love with you, and, by that, I mean she has to proclaim her love to you and seal it with a kiss. But not just any kiss, mind you.." she poured some of the ingredients in.

"A kiss of true love. If she does, you stay a human permanently, but if not..you will turn into sea foam." She looked at her, her heart pounding in her chest. This was a mistake. This was a mistake. Go back home. 

Go back and...and what? Let father trample all over you and your interests? Let mother berate you for not fitting the mold she created for you? But Wyn... he'll be all alone. But it's not like he wasn't alone before.

"Oh, and we haven't discussed the payment yet." She looked confused, shaken out of her thoughts. "Well, you can't expect something for nothing, dearest princess."

'But,' she stopped, 'I don't have anything.' The witch smiled, her sharp teeth coming into focus as she did.

"Oh, not to worry, you'll never even miss it..all I'm asking from you..is your hearing." She said it so casually, so nonchalantly, but..

'How can I hear what she'll say to me?' She shrugged, finishing the potion up.

"You'll just have to get creative, I suppose...now, have you made up your decision?" Addelaise looked into an empty part of the cave before turning around and nodding, determined.

"That's what I like to hear, dear, now, please, sign here," she chuckled as she made a piece of parchment with the contract written on it materialize out of the strange mixture of smoke like solution the potion produced, and a quill. Addelaise looked at her once again before taking the quill and signing it. 

She wanted this. And she will get it. The witch grinned widely, giving her the prepared potion in a flask. She drank it down quickly, feeling herself change, her lungs filling with water and her tail dividing into two legs. Before she knew it, the world grew silent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not like furry friends haven't popped up in stranger places before.

Her lungs were empty when she breathed in again, but she couldn't hear her breath, nor could she hear the crinkling of the ocean's water she so dearly knew and loved. Her world was silent, and she could do nothing but lay on the shore, washed up and alone. 

The sun felt nice on her skin, and she couldn't help but smile as she breathed in one more time, her lungs full and barely able to contain all the air and all her excitement. She sat up slowly, tangling herself into her long, copper hair in the process. 

Her view suddenly changed as she sat up more and more, holding onto the nearby rock for support as if it was her lifeline. Her excitement grew as she looked down, only to see legs, also tangled into her hair. 

The beads of saltwater from her locks and brows and face finally made it to her eyes, and she quickly shut them as tightly as she could, rubbing them quickly with her knuckles, wincing at the unusual sensation she felt.

When she opened her now slightly puffy and red eyes again, she was more determined to explore this unusual human world. And she only had a year and a half to see as much of it as she could. She wiggled and splayed her toes slightly, trying to see what she could and couldn't do. 

Such a strange feeling this was, she laughed to herself soundlessly, as she looked around once again, trying to see where exactly she was before trying to untangle herself from her wet mess of locks and get up. 

She relied heavily on the rock for support, her legs shaking slightly as if they were trying to understand what they were now, and she was unsure if she should just stand for a bit, or try to move. 

Breathing slowly and deeply, she started moving her left leg in front of her slightly, twisting it into the cool sand, trying to steady herself, both of her legs still very much shaking. The problem arose when she tried moving her right leg, which was still entangled in her hair. 

She quickly lost balance and felt herself falling and hitting the ground, gasping. There she laid, contemplating what she should do next and how to go about this whole thing. Her perky nose crinkled as she thought, only for the sun to quickly disappear behind a silhouette of a furry creature. The one she saw on the ship. 

Her eyes widened as it began licking her face, to which she quickly protested by trying to stop him with her hands to his muzzle, which proved futile, as it only started sniffing and inspecting them instead. She held in her laughter as it continued to mercilessly tickle her, barking and inspecting her curiously. 

Not long after, however, she saw two male figures approaching her cautiously. Hey, she recognized one of them! The one with white hair and the scar. He was from the ship as well. He was..saying something to the other man. She squinted, trying to read their lips, which proved futile. The other man, with a darker skin and soft green eyes, started speaking to her. 

"Miss, can you tell us where you're from?" His eyes were full of concern, his brow furrowed as he looked earnestly at the poor girl, who clearly couldn't understand them and was actively squinting at his lips the whole time, trying desperately to understand what he was trying to say.

"How much of a concussion do you think she sustained?" Jespar asked, looking between the two of them. She'll definitely be needing some sort of clothes, that much was obvious. She didn't really seem that concerned with being ass-naked in front of two men. 

Better not think too much about it. He carefully took off his coat, giving it to the girl. She looked at it in awe, checking the texture and the way it felt under her touch before putting it on, huddled into its warmth instantly. "Huh. Well, I'm glad you're liking it.." He looked to Thaizo for a moment, and, as soon as he nodded, picked her up carefully. The kid was definitely lighter than he expected her to be.

This was certainly an experience for her, as well. She was smiling brightly, not having to hide her excitement anymore. She was being carried by a human! Moving a few wet locks out of her way, she saw the ocean and bid it a silent farewell, looking ahead at the castle.

The way other servants and staff looked at them didn't surprise Jespar one bit, although, it did seem to scare the girl. She curled into the coat, eyeing the strangers intensely. Poor thing, she must've been the only survivor of a shipwreck. 

With the way the ocean and the constantly changing weather were in the past few days, he wouldn't be surprised to find that the most likely cause of her being where she was. She was either the luckiest or unluckiest person on that ship.

The infirmary was open, thank goodness, but the healer was nowhere to be seen. Jespar sighed and told Thaizo to stay with the girl while he goes to find the old lady in charge of the infirmary. "Got it. Be quick, though."

"Of course," he quickly strode out of the room, already trying to remember where the healer resided. He'll have to inform the princess as well. Alright. Well, this certainly turned out to be a strange walk.

Addelaise looked around, clearly enchanted by the room and the bed she was sitting on. The other man seemed nice enough, so she began to sign, blissful.  
'So this is an infirmary? I've seen pictures in the books I found, but I never expected it to be this big.' The man looked baffled, blinking slowly, as if trying to understand what she was saying. This stopped her immediately. 

'What? I'm just expressing an opinion.' He looked away for a moment, then sighed and turned to her, clumsily beginning to sign, making too many pauses in between each word. Maybe to emphasize the point.

'I. Don't. Understand.' she looked him over, then squinted. What do you mean you don't understand? Aren't all humans supposed to know sign language? He repeated his sentence once again, now adding a 'sorry' at the end of it, with an almost apologetic look in his eyes. 

Her shoulders slumped, and she laid on the bed, which was surprisingly firm from all other mattresses she'd encountered so far. It felt nice. She huddled the coat she received close and quickly fell asleep looking at the ceiling.

Thaizo sighed, and looked to the door. After a while, Jespar and a local doctor came through the door. His raised brow was met with a quick, almost breathless explanation. "Healer retired two days ago. Still looking for the appropriate candidate. This is the best one I could find." To which the older man eyed him before going over to look at the mess of hair that was the girl. Thaizo thanked the man and went to join Jespar, having a silent conversation before he decided to break the silence.

"I told the princess. She should be here soon." His voice was nonchalant, shrugging slightly as he talked.

"The girl's mute and deaf." Thaizo simply said, nodding his head slightly in her direction, which he followed by, "she'll need a translator."

"Well, that much is obvious. Any suggestions?" He smirked slightly, looking him over. "Because I sure don't. The guard isn't the best place to find people who know it, y'know?"

Thaizo nodded, looking at the girl and the doctor. "Same with me. Not a lot of gardeners that are fluent in sign language, I'm afraid." To which Jespar chuckled. 

"Good point." And they waited in silence before the doctor announced that he was finished, slowly getting up and walking over to the two. 

"Well, her breathing seems to be just fine, and I couldn't hear any water in her lungs, so she got lucky there. She is, however, quite exhausted, as you can see. There was no external damage besides a few scrapes, which I disinfected and wrapped. She might need more..uh..how should I put it..she needs more heat. Cover her up with something else, if you can, is what I mean. ...Now, my pay?" 

He showed his hand eagerly, to which Jespar placed a few silver coins in, clearly annoyed. He thanked the gentlemen and bid them farewell, quickly walking out of the infirmary, happy with his prospects.

 

When Addelaise woke up again, she was covered with a proper blanket, still very much in her coat. She felt incredibly warm and it suited her just fine. An unknown silhouette sitting in the place where the other man preciously was, but was clearly not the man. They were higher than him and.. 

As her vision cleared, she saw the princess sitting next to her, smiling slightly. She immediately felt herself redden and her breath catching in her throat, waving awkwardly to her.  
She laughed slightly, waving back, before writing something down and showing it to her. Oh. She couldn't help but feel a small smile creep up on the corner of her lips.

'Hello. Can you understand this?'


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not every day that the princess you have a crush on shows you her room.

Her excitement only grew as she looked at the paper and understood what was written on it. She could understand human language. The witch was truly correct about her potion working. She nodded quickly, a couple of times, as if to prove that she was telling the truth.

The princess smiled gently, her lighter chestnut eyes looking at the girl with wonderment and curiosity. 

Who are you and why do you seem so familiar to me? She quickly scribbled something else on the rough parchment, the ink from her quill, another one of many gifts from an abundance of her suitors, had flown unevenly on several different spots. 

Still, when she turned the paper around, her handwriting seemed as neat as ever. Maybe this was just another instance of the perfectionist in her talking, after all. Addelaise looked at the paper, slightly raising her brow at the question.

‘What is your name?’ She had to remind herself that this wasn’t the ocean’s domain, and that here, merfolk here were considered either a myth or some extremely exotic pets. Her brow furrowed slightly, gesturing at the pen. 

“Oh, yes, of course.” Calia hastily gave her the pen, blushing from the slight embarrassment. Addelaise smiled for a moment, trying to reassure her that she was doing fine before scribbling a few lines on to the sheet, and her eyes grew slightly. Oh, wow, this pen actually wrote. 

She was startled by just how much ink burst out of in in a single moment. The paper soaked it up, making a rather big stain. How the princess did such nice calligraphy with this nuisance of a thing was a new mystery she’d like to uncover. She sighed and tried again, holding the pen slightly lighter, and thinking that maybe, just maybe, she was what made the ink burst out. 

After three failed attempts, she managed to write a readable enough name. Finally. It truly was a blessing that the princess was so patient and understanding, even though she probably thought that she was simply too traumatized by the imaginary shipwreck to write properly. But, hey, she’ll take that any day of the week over her thinking she was illiterate.

She turned the paper for her to see, smiling brightly at her accomplishment. The princess pried her eyes away from the proud girl to look at it. Oh. Well, that… certainly was a strange name. “Addelaise,” she read it out loud slowly, making sure she got it right before realizing that the only person who could correct her on the pronunciation was, well, deaf.

She smiled carefully, thinking of the ways to bridge the language gap between them when it suddenly hit her. She’d most definitely need a translator. Hm… She called out to the guard outside of the infirmary, informing him to give word of a new, open, and well paid job position around the capitol as quickly as possible. 

“With gladness, your highness,” he bowed deeply before running off, thinking of ways to do the task just given to him. Calia didn’t get to thank him properly before he left. She sighed, turning to her guest. Well, she will need some proper clothes. …And she’ll most definitely need a bath.

Her eyes sparkled slightly as an idea hit her, quickly writing her question down, her neat cursive so different from Addelaise’s fancy-but-not-quite-there-yet font. ‘Would you like to come with me?’ The girl’s ears turned deep red after reading the question, nodding slightly, but…eagerly? She must’ve been wrong. Surely that was not the case.

Calia thanked her, from what she could read off her slightly rosy lips. She got up from her chair gracefully, Addelaise slowly following her, although her attempts of standing up and walking were still quite clumsy and unsure.

It seemed that she’d still need a bit of practice. Taking the offered, and very helpful, hand, she felt her heart beating wildly, and she knew her face looked red from all the warmth she felt spreading though her cheeks. 

This excitement was certainly new and still incredible to her, finally understanding the feeling of ‘being on cloud nine’ so many mermaids talked about whenever they’d fall in love with another merman.

“Well, uh, it seems you’re in need of a bath...” Calia muttered more to herself than anyone else, but quickly looking at the ginger haired girl, mouthing, ‘Bath,’ slowly to her, to which she responded with a few quizzical blinks and a blank look on her face. Right…

They slowly began walking, and she felt herself being supported by the princess more than she thought she’d need in the beginning. Some of the staff looked surprised to see them walking around together, but Calia’s apologetic, but determined look told them more than necessary. 

Addelaise’s wobbly and unsure feet followed her slow rhythm well, and she let herself fantasize about what a lovely couple they’d be, when an abrupt question threw her off guard. What would her father say if he saw her like this? She shook the thought away, not wanting to ruin such a perfect moment with such a horrible picture.

When she looked up, Calia looked worriedly at her, stopping for a moment. Oh. She gave her a thumbs up, smiling. I’m perfectly okay. Just a little dizzy, but it’ll pass soon…probably. The princess nodded, slowly continuing to walk to her room, arm in arm with her extremely red and flustered guest.

When they finally got there, Calia lead her to the larger bed and, with great carefulness, sat her down before going over to the closet in the smaller room to her left to get her something proper to wear, not realizing how much taller she was than the girl just yet.

Addelaise looked around the room curiously, her eyes taking in this remarkable sight completely, her breath caught in her throat for a moment. The white and slightly gray marble walls and floor had been covered with many larger maps, a few smaller rugs, some shelves filled to the brim with trinkets, neatly rolled maps and books about whatever and whoever, bookmarked and torn at the spine from their overuse. 

Her book collection did not end there, as she spotted bookshelves upon bookshelves in the farther right corner of the room, stretching across the whole back proudly, along with a rather large desk in the middle of them all, as if saying, ‘Look at me. I’ll be the perfect example of a great monarch and scholar.’

What intrigued her most, however, must’ve been the larger fireplace, surrounded by comfortable-looking, velvet furniture. She stared at it the longest, that she was certain of. Calia came out shortly after, smiling at her, her brown eyes becoming slightly golden under this light. Could she be any more beautiful, Addelaise asked herself, closing her slightly agape mouth quickly.

Another woman came in unexpectedly, wearing simpler and more worn out red dress and apron.She looked strangely at the long haired girl. “This is her, your highness?” She looked her over, circling around her, as if looking at her next prey. Her hairs rose at the back of her neck, following the woman worriedly, tugging her coat tighter around her. What was she doing here?

“Yes, Tilde. If you would please help her with bathing.” Calia reassuringly looked at her, smiling slightly. That seemed to relax her, as her shoulders slumped and she relaxed slightly. The older woman nodded and led the girl carefully into the bathroom near the princess’ bedroom. 

“Well, missy, I hope you’re not deathly afraid of water or somethin’ like that,” Her slightly tired and old gray eyes looked at the younger girl once again. She couldn’t help but feel sorry for her situation. She showed her the bath and the girl looked at her with a raised brow. “What? Get in there, I ain’t putting you in.” Her head nodded at the empty bath once again.

She seemed to understand well enough, as she quickly took off her coat and did as the woman gestured her to do. She gasped slightly as the woman poured the water on top of her head. She tried breathing, but coughed and hacked slightly as the fluid entered her nose and mouth. 

Tilde looked as confused as a woman could, trying to understand the girl’s reasoning behind such an act was. She was absolutely blown away by bubbles and the warm water she’d only encountered in the southern currents. 

The hair was the trickiest to clean, due to its length and unusual amount of it. As she cleaned, Tilde would talk, and it wasn’t like she needed a response from the girl; she just had to talk to pass the time. But Addelaise still made sure to try and understand her as much as she could, her eyes slightly burning from the soap in her eyes. She simply talked too fast, and her visual impediment did not help one bit.

Could humans withstand such a pain while they performed this strange, but oddly satisfying ritual? That was simply amazing. When she was finally done with her, and wrapped her hair up in a towel and dried her off properly, Addelaise'd immediately snuggled back into the warm coat she laid nearby. The woman sighed, but allowed it as she gently tugged her back to the princess’ room, as her orders stated.

The princess greeted her back with a small, embarrassed smile, undergarments and one of her many nightgowns. If this wasn’t a gesture of love, Addelaise didn’t know what was. Tilde excused herself and they were all alone yet again. She thought a few things to herself for a moment, wondering why she exactly needed such things in the first place. The coat was doing a wonderful job, and she didn’t need anything more than it. After all, it was hers now, wasn’t it?

She ignored the clothes presented to her and looked at Calia, smiling widely, a few stray locks escaping the towel with the help from her hand and falling ungracefully onto her face, before looking around once again. Such a lovely infrastructure. 

She only ever saw bits and pieces of this, from different withered and desaturated books and pictures, to smaller, if torn, pieces of furniture and crumbled walls that somehow got into the ocean, making a completely different picture in her mind of what human rooms looked like. Her gaze trailed from the seemingly endless and overflowing shelves to Calia’s eyes. …Oh…she felt slightly guilty as she saw the look she was giving her. Apologetic and flustered.

“Please..” She read her lips carefully, immediately feeling three times as bad for ignoring her. She nodded shyly before taking the coat off without hesitation, only to see the princess fluster and blush brightly and turn away quickly. Was she that unappealing to look at? She shrugged and put on the clothes, along with the coat, before tapping her arm playfully.

She smiled, looking at her once again, realizing just how big and out of place the nightgown and coat were on her. She stifled an already quiet chuckle, quickly leaving for the desk and beckoning her to join in, writing down a simple, ‘You’re welcome to stay as long as you need,’ on one of many blank parchments. Addelaise quickly seized the pen from her, looking hopeful as ever and wrote downright next to it. 

‘Thank you dearly, princess.’ She thought for a moment before adding, ‘May you please tell me more about this place? I’d like to know as much as possible.’ Calia looked excitedly as she nodded, before stopping for a moment. Right. She couldn’t go about this as she normally would. 

Addelaise could practically see the girl’s eyes light up as she got an idea and quickly went to one particular part of her vast personal library. She wiped the slight layer of dust that formed over the bigger, dark blue book with golden designs on its spine, showing it proudly to her. ‘The collective history of Enderal,’ it read in a slightly fancier italic font, and, from what she could see, it was just what she was looking for.

Before Calia came back, she stopped and slowly asked if she was hungry. Her stomach, both her greatest ally and enemy, decided to answer that question with a hollow growl. Huh. Guess she was, after all. “I’m terribly sorry for not asking right away. It must’ve been the spur of the moment. My deepest apologies, miss Addelaise.” She quickly called for a servant and made her request known. 

“Yes, your highness. I also bring good news.” The servant girl looked oddly pleased with herself. 

“Oh? What is it?” She dearly hoped it wasn’t yet another proposal. 

“We already have a candidate for the position of the translator you requested earlier this morning.” 

“Oh..that is, indeed, good news. When will they be available to come?”

“Well, we thought that..” after a slight bit of hesitation and a quiet sigh, she continued. “She’s not exactly…proper, your highness.”

“Oh? How so?” The girl sighed. Addelaise raised a brow, interested.

“Well..she’s..dirty, your highness. In more ways than one,” to which she simply chuckled.

“Oh, that will not be a concern, at all, I assure you. Bring her in when she arrives.”

“Yes, your highness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY SORRY FOR LEAVING Y'ALL HANGING HOPE YOU LIKE A LONGER CHAPTER


End file.
